Eine große Überraschung
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Bei einem Picknick mit den Eltern kommt eine riesen Überraschung auf den kleinen Son Goten zu ^^° bitte lest es.....


Móshimoshi! Bóku aisáts? kore de minna no shõ ichí máe karu:  
  
"Eine große Überraschung"  
  
  
Hoffe der Satz ist so richtig. Ich und meine Freundin haben es mit einem Japanischen   
Wörterbuch versucht. Wenn dort draußen jemand ist der mir sagen kann ob das so richtig ist   
würde ich mich echt freuen. ^^ Viel Spaß  
  
  
  
  
Ein große Überraschung  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war ein schöner Tag im Hause der Sons. Chi-chi war gerade im Garten hinter dem Haus und   
arbeitete in ihrem kleinen Kräuter und Gemüsegarten den sie kurz nach dem Tot von Son Goku   
ihrem geliebten Mann angelegt hatte. Der Garten hatte ihr schon immer Geholfen nicht immer  
wieder an Son Goku zu denken. * Ich vermisse dich so sehr Goku was du jetzt gerade in   
diesem Moment wohl tust. Geht es dir gut oder bist du vielleicht krank. Ich weiß es nicht   
aber ich weiß eines ich vermisse dich so sehr das es mir in manchen Nächten fast das Herz   
zerreißt * dachte Chi-chi leise zu sich selbst als sie ein paar Tränen weinte.   
  
  
"Hallo Mama"   
  
"Mama"  
  
Die beiden Stimmen verrieten ihr das ihre beiden Söhne gerade von der Schule gekommen sind.   
Son Gohan ging seit Anfang des Jahres auf die High School und ihr kleiner Son Goten war   
dieses Jahr in die Grundschule gekommen. Er war schon fünf Jahre alt. Fast Sechs. Stellte   
sie mit Entsetzen fest. * So lange schon ist mein Goku tot. Ich kann es nicht fassen wie   
schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Und doch kann ich nicht aufhören um ihn zu trauern. Und   
jedesmal wenn ich Son Goten sehe sehe ich in ihm seinen Vater. Die beiden sind sich in so   
vielen Dingen ähnlich. Es ist schon fast so als wäre Goku in Son Goten wiedergeboren worden.  
Doch das ist nur Wunschdenken. Ich sollte versuchen mich langsam daran zu gewöhnen das Goku   
tot ist und nicht mehr wiederkommt * dachte sich die starke Frau des Stärksten Mannes der   
Welt während sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischt und sich zu ihren Söhnen dreht.   
  
"Da seit ihr ja wieder. Und wie war die Schule heute ihr zwei" fragte Chi-chi ihre beiden   
Männer.  
  
"Es war einfach toll Trunks und ich haben zusammen heute Frösche gefangen und unsere Lehrer   
erschreckt" lachte Son Goten erfreut.   
  
"Son Goten" lachte Chi-chi.  
  
"Und wie war der Tag bei dir Gohan" fragte sie ihren ältesten. Der sich gerade an der Tür   
die Schuhe auszog und seinem Bruder mit den seinen half.   
  
"Oh wir haben die Arbeit in Mathematik wieder bekommen, ich habe eine eins. Und Videl war   
echt sauer weil sie nur eine drei hat. Aber daran habe ich mich schon gewöhnt" erzählte   
Gohan seiner Mutter als er zusammen mit ihr und seinem kleinen Bruder ins Haus gingen. Er   
hatte es nun endlich geschafft den Tod seines Vaters zu verarbeiten. Doch ein kleiner Teil   
in ihm wird immer wieder daran denken wie es doch zu einem großen Teil seine Schuld war.   
Wenn er damals auf ihn gehört hätte wäre es nie soweit gekommen.   
  
"Das ist schön. Warum geht ihr zwei nicht nach oben und macht eure Hausaufgaben während ich   
das Essen mache" fragte Chi-chi mit einer leicht lachenden Stimme während sie die beiden   
die Treppe hoch trieb.  
  
"OK" gaben die beiden im Einklang ein.   
  
"Na dann los ihr zwei" sagte sie als sie in Richtung Küche huschte.   
  
"Hey Son Gohan was ist eigentlich ein Elternpicknick" fragte Son Goten seinen großen Bruder.  
  
"Wieso willst du das wissen" fragte dieser leicht erstaunt.   
  
"Ich habe heute zwei ältere Kinder darüber sprechen hören. Aber weder ich noch Trunks wissen  
was das ist. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht ich frage dich" gab Goten ehrlich zu. In der Tat  
hatte er etwas Angst das es etwas schlimmes ist.  
  
"Nun ja als ich noch klein war ging ich nicht so wie du heute in die Grundschule also war   
ich auch noch nie auf einem Elternpicknick. Aber ich weiß das es eine Veranstaltung ist auf   
der Mütter und Töchter und Väter und Söhne zusammen mit ihren Lehrern und Freunden aus der   
Schule etwas zusammen unternehmen" erklärte Son Gohan seinem kleinen Bruder.  
  
"Das klingt toll" gab dieser zurück und wendete sich dann seinen Aufgaben zu die nicht viel   
aber für ein Kind seines alters schon recht schwierig waren.   
  
"Son Gohan, Son Goten das Abendessen ist fertig" rief Chi-chi nach fast einer guten Stunde.   
Die beiden machten sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche.   
  
Das Abendessen verlief ruhig und angenehm im Hause der Sons.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
Nicht aufregen ich weiß das war kurz das war aber auch erst der Prolog. Der Anfang.  
  
  
  
ASH^^° 


End file.
